


Rainy Sunday

by supernaynay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bunches of Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Rest of pack mentioned, future au fic, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay we’ve already established that your mom and Laura would have loved me because of me being awesome and a total badass that makes you happy but what would they have thought of the rest of the pack?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some fluff while I'm stuck on another story and I've always wondered what Claudia, Talia and Laura would have thought of everyone else. Some of these would really hard to come up with and that will probably be obvious.
> 
> Really I just like thinking that Laura would have made Wonder Twins jokes. 
> 
> Derek being the Alpha isn't really relevant in this story but I always make him the Alpha if I can.

Stiles and Derek were spending their first Sunday morning in the newly rebuilt Hale house curled up on the couch watching the rain storm that had been going for the last couple of hours. Derek was laying with his head on Stiles chest as Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair, doing his best to keep Derek calm since he doesn’t like storms. 

Derek was starting to drift off when the thunder and lightning started. He instantly tensed so Stiles decided get him talking to keep his mind off of what was happening outside.

“Okay we’ve already established that your mom and Laura would have loved me because of me being awesome and a total badass that makes you happy but what would they have thought of the rest of the pack?”

Derek sat up and raised one eyebrow. Stiles snorted and said “My mom would have loved them all and called them all ‘my babies’, okay love is a little strong for Jackson and Aiden but she always saw the good in everyone so she would have gotten there eventually.” It was Derek’s turn to snort.

Derek laid back down on Stiles and said “They both would have loved Erica and her attitude, mom and her together would have been an unstoppable force if they wanted something. Laura would have taken her shopping and told her to ‘flaunt what your momma gave you’, she use to say that all the time.”

Stiles laughed and said “My mom would have wanted to do her hair and oh my god she would have loved cuddling with her. Okay what about Boyd?”

“Mom would have adored him and probably would have started training him to be my second the instant she met him, but he wouldn’t have even known that she was doing it. Laura probably would have hit on him in the most obscene ways just to try and get a reaction out of him.”

Stiles let out a laugh that bounced throughout the living room and said “My mom was great at silent conversations, I think she would have perfected it with Boyd. How about Scott?”  
“Laura would have hated him for awhile because of how he fought being a wolf, she would have gotten past it eventually though when she realized how clueless he is sometimes and how much she could put over on him. Mom would have been frustrated with him but would have loved how he doesn’t want to hurt anyone.”

"Well we both know my mom loved him but would have smacked him upside the head for all the Allison stuff. Okay Allison?”

Derek started rubbing circles on Stiles’ stomach and said “Well after they got past the mortal enemies part, Mom would have loved her. She would have wanted her to train the humans in the pack. Laura I can’t decide, she would have hated her on principle or would have instantly became her best friend.”

“My mom would have tried to recruit her to be a deputy. She would have said that she needed someone to watch my dad’s back. Which brings us to Jordan.”

“They both would have wanted to marry him. They would have fought over him while Lydia came in and won his heart. Hell Laura would have wanted to marry Lydia too just so they could take over the world and mom would have helped make it happen. Mom would have loved to debate everything with Lydia just because she would have been able to keep up with her.”

Stiles just laid there staring out the window until Derek sat up to kiss him on the nose. “Sorry I was picturing Laura, Lydia and Jordan together...got distracted.”

“Oh god stop it.” Derek said flopping back down onto Stiles’ chest.

“Sorry it would have been hot and I’m not related to any of them so....okay mom would have adored Jordan, probably would have tried to adopt him and would have made him come over for dinner all the time. I think she would have helped Lydia let down her facade a lot sooner than she did, she would have seen it for what it was and let Lydia know that it was okay to be herself. Okay who now?”

“Laura would have loved Danny and would have tried to use him to hack people from high school to mess with them and then would repay him by being his wingman. Mom would have loved him and would have instantly had him working on security for the pack.”

“Mom would have loved to cook with him, she would have wanted to learn all of the Hawaiian dishes that he knows how to make. Jackson?”

“Oh man, Laura would have offered to train him and then would have kicked his ass just because she could. Mom would have seen through the douchiness immediately and would have done everything she could to make sure that he knew he was loved.”

Stiles smiled “Ya I think my mom would have been the same, probably with the twins too.”

“Oh god all of the ‘Wonder Twin’ jokes Laura would have come up with for those two. The two of you together probably would have a notebook full of them. Mom would have killed the whole Alpha pack just to save those two if for no other reason. Okay Kira?”

Stiles started running the fingers through Derek’s hair again “First of all we could have written a book with all the jokes and come on is there any doubt that all three of them would have loved Kira?”

“Laura would have tried to pinch her cheeks and call her adorable. She would have done the same to Liam and then treated him just like a little brother, he would have loved it but pretended to hate it.”

“I think my mom would have tried to get him to meditate with her to help his temper and there is no way she would have let him say no. Oh man actually I could just see her making a meditation group for all the hotheads in the pack, Malia would have hated it.”

Derek laughed trying to picture it “Mom and Laura would have loved her obviously but god she would have frustrated them. And then Cora would have teamed up with her to drive them crazy. I would have been hiding out in the garage a lot. Isaac?”

“She definitely would have adopted him, no question.”

“Mom would have had his dad so scared he would have ran to the other side of the country in no time. She would have been great with him when he has nightmares. Laura would have been instantly in love, she loved snark. I actually think they could have ended up together.”

Stiles laughed “Ya if she didn’t end up with Lydia and Jordan.”

Pinching Stiles stomach Derek said “No more or I won’t cook for a week.”

“Okay fine, I’m sorry, I’ll stop but don’t think that I didn’t notice that you didn’t threaten to withhold sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
